lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Crash Bandicoot an the warth of Cortex
This game is based of crash bandicoot and the wrath of Cortex. Section heading Arctic Antics # Players: Crash # Enemies: Penguins, Skiers Tornado Alley # Players: Crashes Plane # Bosses: 6 Tornado Makers - 5 hearts each Bamboozled # Players: Crash (Ball) # Objective: make it to the end without falling! Wizards and Lizards # Players: Crash # Enemies: Wizards, Lizards, Knights # Boss: Dragon - 4 silver hearts Compactor Reactor # Players: Minecart/Crash/Crash (Ball) # Enemies: Compact Workers, Elite Compact Workers # Boss: Crunch (Ball) - 3 hearts Jungle Rumble # Players: Crash/Jeep # Enemies: Female Archers, Rhinos Seashell Shenidagins # Players: Crash (Underwater)/Submarine # Enemies: Jellyfish, Frogmen, Nemo fish Banzai Bonsai # Players: Coco # Enemies: Pelicans, Fish, Lizards, Magicians, Bell Ringers That Sinking Feeling # Players: Dragonfly # Bosses: 6 ships - 5 hearts each H2 Oh no! # Players: Submarine/Crash # Enemies: Scientists, Toxic Workers, Eels # Boss: Crunch (Spirit) - 4 hearts The Gaunlet # Players: Crash # Enemies: Knights, Wizards Tsunami # Players: Coco/Scooter # Enemies: Old Man, Truck, Eel Smokey and the Bandicoot # Players: Crashes Car # Bosses: 3 other cars - 1 heart each, Smokey - 3 hearts Eskimo Roll # Players: Crash (Ball) # Enemies: Penguins # Bosses: Tiny - 3 hearts, Dingodile - 6 hearts, N Tropy - 3 hearts Fahreinheit Frenzy # Players: Crash (Jetpack)/Crash # Enemies: Toxic Workers, Scientists (Black), Cortex Droid # Boss: Crunch (Rock Monster) - 3 hearts Avalanche # Players: Coco/Coco (Skis) # Enemies: Penguins, Skiers Droid Void # Players: Crash/Crash (Mech) # Enemies: Cortex Trooper, Cortex Droid, Worker Droid, Scientist (Black) Crashteroids # Players: Coco's Spaceship # Bosses: 3 space stations - 12 hearts each Coral Canyon # Players: Sub/Crash (Underwater) # Enemies: Same Enemies from seashell shenidagans Weathering Heights # Players: Crash/Crashes Plane # Enemies: Toxic Worker, Cortex Droid, Kortex Trooper, Scientist # Boss: Crunch (God) - 16 hearts Crash and Burn # Players: Crash # Enemies: Traverler, Lizard, Crab, Parrot Gold Rush # Players: Crash/Train # Enemies: Pelican, Cow, Scorpion, Cowboy Medevil Madness # Players: Crash (Ball) # Boss: Tiny - 4 hearts, Dingodile - 3 hearts, N Tropy - 6 hearts Crate Balls of Fire # Players: Crash/Mech # Enemies: Cortex Droid, Worker Droid Cortex Vortex # Players: Crash # Enemies: Scientist (Sheild), Cortex Trooper, Scientist (Black), Scientist # Boss: Cortex - 16 hearts, Crunch - 4 silver hearts Section heading Characters Crash - Spin Attack, Bazooka - High Jump Coco - Hacks into Computers - High Jump Aku Aku - Elemental Powers Crunch - Super Strenght, Elemental Powers Dr. Neo Cortex Rok-yo - throws rocks Wa-Wa - shoots water Py-Ro - Throws fireball Lo-lo - turns into tornado Uka Uka - Elemental Powers Penguin - Goes fast when on ice Skier - goes fast when on ice Wizard - Levitation, Shoots blue bolt, Turns anyone who comes near into a Frog Lizard - Bites Knight - Blocks Attacks, Fights with sword Compact Worker - Fights with broom Elite Compact worker - fights with Flame Thrower Female Archer - High Jump, Shoots with Bow Rhino - Runs Super Fast, Super Strength Jellyfish - Shocks Frogman - Latches on to objects Nemo Fish Pelican Fish Magician - Teleports, Throws Wand as weapon Bell Ringers - Ring a bell to summon 2 bodyguards Scientist - throw a potion to control someone Toxic Worker - Shoots Acid, can go in poisonus liquid Eel - Shocks Old Man Smokey - same powers as crash except bazooka Bandicoot -- same powers as smokey Tiny - super strength Dingodile - fights with flamethrower N Tropy - Can freeze others Scientist (Black) - throws potions faster Cortex Droid - hacks into computers Cortex Trooper - Shoots with blaster Worker Droid - Hacks into computers Traverler Crab Parrot Cow - Kicks Scorpion - Poison Cowboy - Blows stuff up with dynamite Scientist (Shield) - Blocks Attacks Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images